kuroshitsuji talk show
by Sel Raen
Summary: well basiclly you ask questions and we answer them and any requests or comments are allowed too i will try to put them all in please read and review attemted humor.
1. part 1

Me: hello people of the world and mars this is another of those question the character things

ciel: I have things to do i cant be in every one if these things.

sebastian; then why are you here in the first place

ciel: because she has a gun pointed at me

me *hides gun* what i dont know what your talking about. *innocent smile*

alois: yay i have alot of fans so i have to stop there suffering by being here.

everyone : *gives alois a strange look*

me: alright then lets start with the questions i could come up with.

alois:yay im so happy

ciel: freak

me: Alois "why do you hate the name jim."

alois: because thats the name i used when thaat creepy old man-

me: no need to use specifics this story is only rated T

alois: right and because its not original

ciel: again i say freak

alois: *lunges at ciel and hugs him* oh ciel you are so mean.

sebastian: KITTY!

me: that is my cat ziggy he is a demon cat

sebastian: COOL

claude: freak

me: I get the feeling that him and alois are better suited for each other.

ciel: NO MY DEMON BUTLER... erm i mean...

sebastian: ahhh do you love me that much master.

ciel: no i just have jobs that only you can do.

sebastian: claude could do them aswell.

Alois: your standing up for claude yay you can be great friends

sebastian and claude: NOOOOO!

alois: so mean

ciel: you people are all freaks

me: your one to talk.

ciel: i have a demon butler.

me:umm right i take that back you are so not a freak i mean come on you...

everyone: *gives me a strange look*

ciel: *me still rambbling in the background* well this is odd.

sebastian: you can stop talking now.

me: *continues rambling*

alois: i think im going to rip her toung out.

me: *claps hand over mouth* but thats just cruel have you thought of seeign a shrink about those creeoy sadist ways of yours

alois: no

me: i feel sorry for you claude

claude: thank you finally someine who understands

me : But i still hate you

claude:why?

me because you killed alois and ruined ciel soul.

claude: I hate my life.

alois: then why dont we dance *jumps up and starts danceng and spinning in circles*

me: i agree with you ciel he is a freak but he is still my favrite

ciel:*gives me a look* excuse me

me:*clears throat* well your my second favrite

ciel: well thats better then nothing

me: umm another question readers send in questions so i have something to talk about that wont get me killed

alois: CIEL! i want to have a sleep over.*jumps on ciel*

ciel: get offme creeper

alois:ahh thats not very nice we could have pillow fights and tell ghost stroies i have a good one

ciel:please save me sebastian *looks over only to find sebastian flirting with one of the workers

me: Hey chick stop flirting and do your job.

worker: yes im very sorry

alois: you should punnish her like poke her eye out *jumps over and puts face really close to mine.

me: AHHH CREEPER GET AWAY FROM ME i love you alois.

alois: ha another fangirl.

me do you kow what im more of a fangirl for

ciel: what?

me: YAOI!

ciel: NEVER!

me: thats it for today please send in qusetions i will be very happy and give you a bag of candy *holds up candy*

ciel: MINE! *jumps up and grabs the candy*

me: any way send in questions for any character you want from kuroshitsuji of course.

alois: me of course cause you all love me bye bye for now see you next week

thanks for reading umm i will try and get chapters up quickly but i am a lazy person so yaaaaaa

thanky very much 


	2. part 2

Me: hello again people and cockroaches how is everybody

*studio audiance chears*

me: yes i know im that awesome

*studio audiance goes silent*

me: wahh your mean

claude: *pats my back comfortingly* its okay

me:*screams* AHH CREEPER TOUCHED ME!

sebastian: *laughs like crazy* your still hated

claude: I hate you

me: aww we all know that you secretly love him just like ciel does.

ciel:Hey

me:shut up your not supposed to talk

ciel: how am i not supposed to talk after these false accusations

alois: admitt it ceilly they are so not false YOUR IN LOVE WITH SEBASTIAN 3

ciel: SHUT UP

me: both of you shut up god there are questions to answer

alois: you offended me when you said god

every one:*stares at alois strangely*

me: you have a demon for a buttler

alois: I do?*looks at claude* oh so i do... cool

ciel: idiot

sebastian: *shakes head*

me: *facepalm*

alois: dont hit your self in the face you'll hurt your self

me:wheres the duct tap *looks around*

worker: ah here is the duct tap

me: *grins evilly at alois as i hold up the duct tap*

alois: *screams like a little girl*

...

...  
...

Me: now that we have alois shut up we can continue this set of questions is from Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki. the first question is for sebastian "Hey..Hey Sebastian. You know that I'm a cat-vampire. Umm...Will you throw Pluto out of the manor if I'm coming with you? Huh? Huh? Will you?"

sebastian: hmm cat vampire both cat like and demonic hmm sure.

ciel: i have not given permission for this to happen

sebastian: *puppy dog pout* please young master please

claude: well that seemed really out of character

ciel: he gets weird when its about cats

me: any way next question

claude: yay

me that sounded sarcastic

claude: it was

me; oh my god claude had a personality

claude: *glares*

me:for calude "Claude~ I LO~VE~ YOU~ *tiptoe-ing to kiss Claude* Nya ha ha...What a soft demon lips~ Umm...Sebastian is my friend fiancee *bletak-ed by Sebastian fg* so I choose my sweet icy heart Claude~ Too bad she's a human. Not like me! *cat ears twiched* Well then, Claude...Do you love me? *plakk!* I mean...Why are you so cold? Yeah! But you let me kiss you as much as I want to! *histeric*"

claude: uhh im cold because that is how i keep my composure if i wasnt i would have killed alois by now sooo... ya and i never agreed to those kisses

me: next is for alois " Alois! give claude to me!" *rips tap from alois' mouth*

alois: NEVER! um i mean um...

me: ciel "SHI~ER~RU~ You're too cute for a boy! Want to be my little sister? You can just bought Sebastian (and Tanaka if you want) BUT NOT THE OTHER SERVANTS !

ciel: AHHH i am a boy why do people have to do this to me no i dont want to be your sister but if youll accept that i am a boy i guess i will be your brother.

me:... uh huh okay then thats all for today right little girl

ciel: right. hey wait I AM NOT A GIRL!

thank you for reading and to my one reviewer (yes one its amazing)they might be slightly ooc but... okay way more than slightly. 


End file.
